SBCV Lexington Class
Background (as per the Starblazers Technical Manual) The hybrid class of space Battelcarrier was a hasty design, adapted to largest space frame available at the time. To fulfill the need for enhanced fleet battlecraft assets, this improvised design was approved by the EDF Command with the understanding that future studies for a standard fleet carrier would be undertaken. The combination of battleship firepower and carrier capabilities gives a fleet commander additional offensive options which enhances the EDF resposne capability. The Lexington class space battle carrier battlecraft component is dedicated to anti=ship attack, but squadrons can be adapted to any mission. Model Type - Lexington Class - Battlecarrier Crew - 122 + 165 pilots and flight crews MDC By Location Main Hull - 55 000 Main Engine - 15 000 Secondary Engines - 4 000 Command Tower - 8 000 Comm Array - 900 Main Turrets - 1 500 Battlecraft Bay Door - 10 000 Flight Deck - 14 000 Wave Motion Cannon - 12 000 Pulse Laser Turrets - 200 Missile Launchers - 550 Manuevering Fins - 1 000 Amour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 7 in space, Mach 1.8 in atmosphere Surface/Submerged - 40 knots FTL - Space Warp - 2000 LY per Jump limited to 3 jumps per day Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 74.6m Length - 262m Width - 46.8m Weight - 52 000 tons loaded Cargo - 100s of tons Power System - wave motion engine with 2 secondary kelvin Impulse fusion units Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Wave Motion Cannon (1 forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/installation Range - 500 000km Damage - 4d4 x 100 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every five minutes Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Shock Cannons (6, 3 per turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x100 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Giant Energy Cannons (11, forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 6d6x10 cannon Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Lateral Energy Cannons (8, 4 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 5d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - DUal Pulse Laser turrets (2) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Triple Pulse Laser turrets (3) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Triple Light Missile Launcher (2, 1 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25 000km Damage - 2d6x100 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 per per launcher, 3 times per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - NA Bonuses -5 dodge versus other ships Cannot dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 300 000 000km and can track 500 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged Carried Craft 95 various fighter, bomber and support craft References Used Starblazers Technical Manual